The present invention relates to an electrical power contactor device included within a sealed housing and including heat transfer means for efficiently removing heat generated within the housing.
Electrical contactor devices, especially those carrying high currents, will generate heat primarily at the contacts and also within the fingers and wires leading to those contacts. These relay devices are normally contained within a protective housing to prevent inadvertent contact with the exposed electrical components, and it is preferred that the housing be sealed to prevent contaminates from interfering with the operation of the relay and the proper seating of the contacts.
Industry standards, such as those established by the National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA) and others, limit the permissible temperature rise within the housing, therefore some means must be devised to remove the heat generated from within the housing to maintain the temperature within acceptable limits.
Various techniques for cooling electrical devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,990,497; 3,317,796; and 3,359,461.